Tormented
by AhlysaB
Summary: AU! What if Darren liked Bradley's girlfriend instead of Justine? What if he would do anything for her? And never betray her no matter what. Her name is Vanessa and here is the story. Bradley/OC and Darren/OC One-sided.
1. Characters

**A/N: I changed some things like Darren likes Vanessa not Justine, Vanessa is Bradley's girlfriend not Tasha. Some lines I gave to different people. **

**SPOILER: DON'T READ UNLESS YOU WANT TO OR YOU WATCHED THE MOVIE (I CHANGED IT TO WHERE JUSTINE STILL GETS BLAMED AND ARRESTED BUT I MADE IT SO JUSTINE, VANESSA, AND BRADLEY SURVIVE IN THE END) SO YOU'ER NOT CONFUSED AND LIKE WTF THAT NEVER HAPPENED.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters or plot of Tormented. I only own my OC Vanessa.**

* * *

**Characters:**

**(link to picture of everyone but Darren and Vanessa is on my profile. Picture has labels.)**

**Vanessa ~ **She is the nice one in the gang, but she still likes to have fun and play pranks. She is also Bradley's girlfriend. She is very popular.

**Bradley White ~ **He is the leader of the gang, he can be a complete jackass at times. He had done horrible pranks on Mullet. He is Vanessa's boyfriend. He really loves Vanessa and would do anything for her. When he is alone with her he is really sweet. He is very popular.

**Darren Mullet ~ **He has just committed suicide, and had bad asthma. He was totally in love with Vanessa but she had no clue who he was. He was very unpopular.

**Justine Fielding ~ **She is the head girl, she gets straight A's, and has to go to many school activities. She is innocent, nice, and just starts to have with the gang because she starts dating Alexis. She is popular.

**Alexis ~** He is also very nice, he had done horrible pranks on Mullet. But now he has changed, he really likes Justine and starts to date her. He is very popular.

**Tasha ~** She is the slut of the gang, and can be a total bitch. She had done horrible pranks on Mullet. She is popular.

**Kally ~** She is the bitch of the gang and is Tasha's best friend. She had done horrible pranks on Mullet. She is popular.

**Marcus ~ **He is Bradley's best friend and kind of like his minion. He does almost anything Bradley tells him to. He is dating Sophie. He had done horrible pranks on Mullet. He is very popular.

**Sophie ~** She is the idiot of the gang, can be a slut, and she is dating Marcus. She had done horrible pranks on Mullet. She is popular.

* * *

**A/N: I changed some things like Darren likes Vanessa not Justine, Vanessa is Bradley's girlfriend not Tasha. Some lines I gave to different people. **

**SPOILER: DON'T READ UNLESS YOU WANT TO OR YOU WATCHED THE MOVIE (I CHANGED IT TO WHERE JUSTINE STILL GETS BLAMED AND ARRESTED BUT I MADE IT SO JUSTINE, VANESSA, AND BRADLEY SURVIVE IN THE END) SO YOU'ER NOT CONFUSED AND LIKE WTF THAT NEVER HAPPENED.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters or plot of Tormented. I only own my OC Vanessa.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I changed some things like Darren likes Vanessa not Justine, Vanessa is Bradley's girlfriend not Tasha. Some lines I gave to different people. **

**SPOILER: DON'T READ UNLESS YOU WANT TO OR YOU WATCHED THE MOVIE (I CHANGED IT TO WHERE JUSTINE STILL GETS BLAMED AND ARRESTED BUT I MIGHT MAKE IT SO JUSTINE, VANESSA, AND BRADLEY SURVIVE IN THE END) SO YOU'ER NOT CONFUSED AND LIKE WTF THAT NEVER HAPPENED.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters or plot of Tormented. I only own my OC Vanessa.**

* * *

Justine Fielding is being escorted out of Fairview High School by the police, as other students watch.

Five days earlier.

Justine is reading at a funeral for Darren Mullet an unpopular, asthmatic student that had just hung himself. "How should we remember Darren Mullet? To his parents he was a beloved son, to his teachers he was a fine student, bright and eager to learn, but to the majority of us he was a friend" said Justine, when Mullet's only friend, Jason Bank, stands up in the church "Bullshit! You fucking hypocrite" Jason yells at her.

"Quiet! Get that boy out of here!" yells the headmaster. "You aren't Darren's friends he didn't have any that's why he killed himself! You killed him! All of you! You murdered him!" Jason yells at everyone in the church. He is then thrown out of church by the PE teacher. "You could get a bloody ticket you. There are people in there crying upset. Show some respect." says the PE teacher.

After the ceremony, Bradley, Vanessa, Tasha, Kally, Marcus, Sophie, and Alexis are hanging out by a tombstone. Bradley is hugging Vanessa from behind while leaning against a tombstone the rest are scattered around them. They start talking about how they have the day off and the party they are gonna have at Bradley's house later that night. "Ok, guys I'm gonna ask Justine to the party" says Alexis. "You know just 'cause she's the head girl doesn't mean she gives the best head" says Tasha . "Well I think she's interesting so…" Alexis said. Bradley lets go of Vanessa and walks over to Alexis "Interesting? What you wanna give me a kiss?" says Bradley. "No" says Alexis, he laughs and then walks over to Justine.

Justine is talking to her friend Helena about having a movie night when Alexis comes over "Hey Justine great speech" says Alexis.

With the gang, "I think she's quite nice" says Sophie. "You think everyone's nice, the girl's a freakin' kiss-ass bitch" Kally said. "I agree with Sophie we should give her a chance she seems ok" says Vanessa.

Back to Justine and Alexis, "So a few of us are going to Bradley's later for a party" says Alexis. Helena starts to tell her not to go.

With the gang, "She smells really nice" says Marcus. "Why have you started smelling Justine Fieldings?" Vanessa asks. "Why have you started to smell her?" Sophie asks her boyfriend. "What! You smell nice" Marcus said. Sophie smiles but it quickly drops when Marcus says "You smell like cabbage." "Fucking cabbage" says Bradley. The group starts laughing.

With Justine and Alexis, Helena keeps trying to stop her from going but Justine finally says yes because she wants to have fun in life...for once.

While this is happening Bradley and Marcus start messing around and pretend to have sex against a tombstone. After a while Bradley goes back over to Vanessa, and Nasser (the leader of the school's emo group) comes up to them, "Bradley…Bradley…Bradley… Bradley…Bradley" Nasser said. "I think I hear a whining noise" says Bradley. "No, no whining noise. Ah word is there is gonna be a party at your place later" says Nasser. "Dude we're at a funeral show some fucking respect" says Bradley. Nasser leaves embarrassed, the gang starts laughing, "Bradley you didn't have to be such a dick" Vanessa whispered into his ear. "Yeah, well that's just one of the things you love about me and you know it. Plus, if I don't then who will?" he whispered back before he starts nibbling on her ear, taking her earlobe into his mouth sending shivers down her spine before releasing it. Then Alexis comes up to them jumping on Bradley's back. "I got her digits!" says Alexis.

* * *

**A****/N: I changed some things like Darren likes Vanessa not Justine, Vanessa is Bradley's girlfriend not Tasha. Some lines I gave to different people. **

**SPOILER: DON'T READ UNLESS YOU WANT TO OR YOU WATCHED THE MOVIE (I CHANGED IT TO WHERE JUSTINE STILL GETS BLAMED AND ARRESTED BUT I MIGHT MAKE IT SO JUSTINE, VANESSA, AND BRADLEY SURVIVE IN THE END) SO YOU'ER NOT CONFUSED AND LIKE WTF THAT NEVER HAPPENED.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters or plot of Tormented. I only own my OC Vanessa.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I changed some things like Darren likes Vanessa not Justine, Vanessa is Bradley's girlfriend not Tasha. Some lines I gave to different people. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters or plot of Tormented. I only own my OC Vanessa.**

* * *

At the party, everyone is having a good time dancing, drinking, eating, smoking, and etc. When Justine arrives, Tasha tells Jez (the DJ) to insult her. He starts to rap about her and everyone laughs at her. When Justine starts to leave Alexis comes up to him and tells him to stop. Bradley comes over and is mad that Jez is upsetting his guests, and Jez is literally thrown out of the party by Bradley and Marcus. Alexis goes to find Justine and convinces her to stay. Everyone goes back to whatever they were doing earlier. Marcus and Bradley go back to their girlfriends.

"What the hell was that all about?" Vanessa asks. "Nothing Jez is just being a fucking idiot. I can't have my guests leaving my parties insulted or no one will come" says Bradley. "Oh ok, well is Justine alright?" asks Vanessa. "Yeah Alexis can handle it. Now where were we" says Bradley and then they start dancing and making out again.

In the house, Alexis and Justine are talking but it's so loud, and Justine wants to go somewhere quieter. They go upstairs to find somewhere quiet and end up in Bradley's bedroom where the walls were covered in pictures of girls from magazines.

"I'm sorry about the art work, this is probably not how you imagined our first date" says Alexis. "Oh this is a date now" says Justine. "Yeah that was the bases I was working on, well if this is a date then that means at some point we are gonna have to do some kissing, you know those are the rules. I am just as annoyed as you are, probably more so" says Alexis. "Yeah I'm sure" says Justine sarcastically. Then they start making out on Bradley's bed.

Meanwhile, Bradley and Marcus are playing video games while Vanessa, Tasha, Kally, and Sophie watch. Vanessa, Bradley, and Marcus are all sitting on one couch. Sophie is sitting in between Marcus' legs, and Kally and Tasha are sitting on the other couch. "Come on, change weapon. Change weapon." says Bradley. "Hold on" says Marcus as he gets a text. "It's from Mullet" says Marcus. "That's impossible" says Bradley. Then Kally, Sophie, Bradley, and Tasha all receive insulting and degrading texts from Darren's number.

"Hey how come Vanessa isn't getting any texts?" asks Tasha. "Because she isn't a slut like you and she never even knew him" says Bradley. "Ok guys let's just calm down I don't know why I didn't get any texts but like Bradley said I didn't know him and c'mon it can't really be him, he's dead. It has to be someone else that has his phone" says Vanessa.

They all think its Jason Banks and Bradley starts to get mad so he calls the number. "Alright jizzum wanks you creepy little twat tomorrow at school I'm gonna make babs at your nads, sweet dreams" Bradley said. They laugh and Marcus asks "What did he say?" "Nothing but I could hear him breathing" says Bradley. _'That was kind of mean but c'mon it was funny and whoever it is kind of deserved it' _Vanessa thinks. Then they all go off to do something else.

Then, someone puts on a clown costume and grabs a chainsaw, before heading up to the room that Alexis and Justine are kissing in. The person barges in and scares them and is revealed to be Bradley, who was playing a prank on them, while Kally and Tasha were filming it. They all go down stairs to get a drink.

"Let's have a toast to shrek" says Tasha. "Who is that?" asks Justine. "Darren Mullet the guy we planted today" says Bradley. "I can't drink to that" says Justine. "We aren't celebrating him being dead we are doing this to say goodbye" says Alexis "Why did you call him shrek?" asks Vanessa. "Um let me think 'cause he's big and green and ugly" Tasha said. "But he wasn't all that green" says Marcus. "But fuck me was he ugly" Bradley said. _'Wow and I thought he was different. I guess not.'_ thinks Vanessa while looking at Bradley angry. Justine then admits that she didn't even know who he was, so Tasha made Justine do the toast.

Meanwhile, Jez wandering in the cemetery to celebrate Mullet's death and urinates on his grave "Mullet I bet you hanged yourself to get an erection" Jez slurs. He is then killed by an unseen figure that stabs him in the back with a cross from another grave.

* * *

**A/N: I changed some things like Darren likes Vanessa not Justine, Vanessa is Bradley's girlfriend not Tasha. Some lines I gave to different people. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters or plot of Tormented. I only own my OC Vanessa.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: I changed some things like Darren likes Vanessa not Justine, Vanessa is Bradley's girlfriend not Tasha. Some lines I gave to different people. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters or plot of Tormented. I only own my OC Vanessa.**

* * *

The next day, the group arrives at school, and the headmaster mentions that Jez never came home the night before, but everyone thinks he is laying drunk in a curb. Justine is persuaded to hang out with the gang, and tells Helena that she won't be able to make it to her movie night. Vanessa leaves the gang to go see Jason to tell him she's sorry about Mullet.

"Look I'm really sorry about your friend, but I just don't remember him" Vanessa said. "You really don't remember him? He was completely in love with you." Jason said. "Oh come on he didn't even know me" says Vanessa. "Oh course he knew you, everyone knows you! You're the most popular and prettiest girl in school! PLUS your dating Bradley White" Jason said. "Well if your friend liked me why didn't he say so?" Vanessa asks. "He was afraid you would have laughed in his face" says Jason. "I wouldn't do that, I'm not like that" says Vanessa. "Look I'm not blaming you it's just how it is, um here he would have wanted you to have this " Jason said and hands her Darren's suicide note, then leaves. Vanessa reads it while walking to her locker.

_'__I'm sorry I can't go on anymore, they won't leave me alone. And now Vanessa is dating HIM, I doubt she even knows what's happening to me or if she even knows me. She is the best thing to ever happen to me. She's my angel and I will watch over her for all eternity. No matter what happens between her and HIM. Goodbye, Darren' _

Meanwhile, Bradley threatens Nasser "Boy Dracula a word if you don't mind I want that site taken down. I want the site down and I want it down today! Because, well let's just say you won't need to do self-harm because I will be doing it for you" says Bradley then he walks away.

Vanessa finds a cute teddy bear with a _'forget me not'_ sweatshirt on (it was stolen from Mullet's grave but she doesn't know that) in her locker and thinks it's from Bradley.

Meanwhile, Bradley and Marcus are going to class. As they walk in some students are laughing quietly because '_BRADLEY WHITE IS A KNOB GOBBLER'_ is written on the board with a drawing of a dick next to it.

"What fucker wrote this?" Bradley asks. "Did you?" Bradley asks a blonde guy, the guy shakes his head and says no. "Was it you?" Bradley asks a brown haired guy, the guy shakes his head. Bradley goes up to this guy's desk, yanks him up, and says "Stand up! Look at me! Clean it off." Just then he gets a text showing a smiley face sucking a dick. "Jason Banks is a dead man" says Bradley.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters or plot of Tormented. I only own my OC Vanessa.**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry if they story is bad it's my first real story that I ever did. My future stories will be better I promise or I hope…haha :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters or plot of Tormented. I only own my OC Vanessa.**

* * *

After class Bradley goes to the library to meet Vanessa, where she is reading Mullet's suicide note hidden inside her book. Bradley comes out of nowhere and takes the book from her.

"Well you really know how to enjoy yourself don't you?" Bradley says sarcastically. "This is a library what are you doing here?" Vanessa asks. "What are you saying? I practically live here. That's my buddy Jeff. How's it going?" says Bradley. "His names Trevor" says Vanessa. "Well that explains a lot" says Bradley while smirking and he gives back the book. "I just wanted to say sorry for being a jerk at the party. I shouldn't have said that about Mullet" says Bradley. "Well I did have my doubts but this stopped that for me. I didn't have you down as the sentimental type" Vanessa says while showing him the teddy bear.

Bradley takes the bear and puts it up to his ear pretending it's talking to him. "What was that? You like her too now? Well it's too bad 'cause I saw her first. Yeah I'm gonna take her out again. But to be clear I am not gonna loss her to you, I will kick your little bear butt if I have too. Do you think she will forgive me? He thinks you are going to forgive me because you are the sweetest kindest person there is" says Bradley. "Well then he is smarter than he looks" says Vanessa. "Ok well I will leave you two in peace, I've got to see someone about a text" Bradley said, giving her a quick kiss before leaving.

_'__Bradley might just be the corniest person I have ever met. I hope things between us can last I feel like I'm falling in love with him'_ Vanessa thinks and sighs before leaving to get to her next class.

In class, Tasha gets a text from Mullet's number telling her that she has stink breath and right after that she sees Helena putting away her phone. Vanessa comes in and sits in between Tasha and Justine. The lesson starts and it's about Macbeth, but Vanessa is too distracted and looks out the window to see a figure in the other building that looks like Darren Mullet. She looks away and sees that Justine saw it too. "Vanessa, why can only Macbeth see the ghost in the story?" the teacher asks. "Um well I think the ghost if a figment of Macbeth's imagination." says Vanessa. When Vanessa looks back out the window the figure is gone. _'What the heck?! I thought someone, maybe I just imagined it. But that still doesn't explain why strange things keep happening. What is going on?'_ Vanessa thinks.

In the school's recording studio, Nasser sees Mullet's ghost. The ghost increases the volume of his music and ties him to the chair, making him listen until he becomes deaf.

Meanwhile, Jason is in art class, the teacher tells everyone that the paper cuter is broken and they shouldn't touch it. When a boy comes into the class "Miss the head wants to see Jason Banks." says the boy. Jason goes out the class and sees Bradley and Marcus leaning against the wall. Then Bradley and Marcus chase him into the gym, where they give him a wedgie, throw him around, and then they hold him up.

"Now what I was trying to say was how sorry I am that Mullet decided to top himself and it was selfish of him really, leaving Jessie no mates without a fat asthmatic of a friend. Now Mullet is dead which means he can't be sending me texts, I don't think they get signal up there. Do you?" says Bradley. "I can't even get signal in the bugs" says Marcus. "Exactly now pretending to be Shrek risen' from the dead is a bad idea, now give me his phone and we can call it quits" says Bradley. "I haven't got his phone" cried Jason.

"Jason, Jason, Jason! You're only hurting yourself" says Bradley before he punches Jason in the drops him to the ground and gets a text "It's from Mullet." says Marcus. "It can't be" says Bradley. "Who's doing this brad?" Marcus asks "_Who's doing this brad?_ How the fuck am I supposed to know" yells Bradley. "It's not Jason" Marcus said. "Then who the fuck is sending those texts anyway?" asks Bradley, but they are interrupted by the PE teacher arriving who lets Bradley and Marcus leave while he unfairly gives Jason detention.

Nasser is later taken to the ambulance, yelling to everyone; "Mullet's back!", but no one believes him. Bradley comes up to Nasser and says "Yeah Mullet, Mullet, Mullet, did you get the site down? Yeah 'kay thanks" then steps back. Just then Alexis gets a text from Mullet and he explains to Justine about how the gang has been getting texts from Mullet's number.

School ends and everyone goes home except Vanessa and Bradley because she has to go get something she forgot in the bathroom and he's giving her a ride. She goes to the bathroom and sees _'Darren & Vanessa 4 ever' _written in blood on the mirror. She wipes it off and she sees a figure in the mirror but when she turns around no one's there. _'_

_'Ok seriously wtf is going on this isn't funny. I need to talk to someone maybe Justine I think she will believe me'_ Vanessa thinks and hurries to get to the car and Bradley takes her home.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters or plot of Tormented. I only own my OC Vanessa.**


	6. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters or plot of Tormented. I only own my OC Vanessa.**

* * *

The next day, the gang walks into school to find a banner hanging saying _'Natasha Cummings_ _takes it up the arse'_ Tasha looks so mad while other students laugh and everyone else in the gang is trying to not laugh.

During lunch Bradley, Alexis, and Marcus are sitting together and are talking about the banner. Vanessa confronts Jason about the note, while Bradley watches them carefully, Jason denies forging the note,

"I bet you like coming to school, and you have no idea what it's like to be bullied do you? Mullet couldn't escape even when he was at home they sent him texts and emails and they set up a website. Can you believe that? And what he supposed to do? You tell a teacher and they tell the police and that gives them a reason to go after you and if you tell your parents they tell you to stand up for yourself. Darren couldn't stand up for himself" says Jason.

Vanessa starts to feel incredibly bad about the horrific bullying that caused Darren Mullet to kill himself. "So who bullied him?" Vanessa asks and Jason looks over to Bradley's table and then Jason leaves. Vanessa sits there and she can't believe what she has heard she looks back at Bradley with watery eyes but blinks it away and Bradley is looking back at her concerned and anger at Jason for whatever he has done to make her so upset.

After getting rid of her lunch, Vanessa goes outside where the gang has moved. She's about to walk away when Justine comes up to her.

"Hey what were you and Jason Banks talking about? You looked upset" Justine asks. Vanessa looks back at the table to see Bradley looking at her and she turns back to Justine and says "not here" and she walks down a pathway to an empty area. She tells Justine about everything she talked about with Jason and shows her the suicide note. "

Oh my god" Justine says then hugs Vanessa. "Are you sure Bradley did that?" Justine asks. "I don't know. I mean I knew he could be mean at times but I have no idea if he could do this, I feel so stupid and I was actually starting to fall for him" Vanessa says and starts to get even more upset not knowing what to believe. Bradley finally comes down wanting to know what's wrong, and finds Vanessa having watery eyes while talking to Justine.

"What's going on here? What's wrong baby?" Bradley asks rushing to Vanessa's side grabbing onto her. "Leave me alone!" says Vanessa and yanks out of his grip going to Justine. "What did I do?" asks Bradley confused. "Did you bully Mullet so much he killed himself?" Vanessa asks ignoring his question. "What?! No, why would you ask that?" asks Bradley. "If that's true then why did Jason say that you did?" asks Vanessa. "Can't you see? He only said that so you would betray me and while you were upset he would take advantage of you. How can you not trust me." says Bradley convincingly.

"Oh...Bradley I am so sorry. I just don't know what to believe so many weird things have been happening and then there's the note I just feel so stupid and clueless, can you ever forgive me?" says Vanessa. He walks up to her wipes her tears and hugs her while Justine leaves. "Baby it's ok, I forgive you. I can never stay mad at you. You mean too much to me." Bradley whispers into her ear.

"Wait what do you mean note?" asks Bradley. "Oh it's nothing forget about it" says Vanessa. But Bradley is too curious and won't let it go so she shows it to him. "Oh looks like I have a bit of competition well not really I wouldn't really count him as any but oh well" says Bradley. "Hey! You don't have to be a jerk anyway what are we gonna do with it?" says Vanessa.

Vanessa thinks they should show someone the note but Bradley tells her she cannot because it would cause a lot of questions they can't answer and it makes him seem like the bad guy and then he burns it.

Meanwhile, Tasha gets another text and thinks that Helena has been the one sending the messages. So Tasha, Sophie, and Kally attack Helena in the bathroom, and Tasha ends up smashes her phone.

After swim practice, in the locker room, Sophie tells Vanessa that she should sleep with Bradley that night.

"Oh I don't know about that" says Vanessa. "Why not? It's clear that you both want to and Bradley isn't gonna just dump you after he cares too much about you. You make him a better person." says Sophie. "Well I don't know I mean I guest your right. I'll think about it." says Vanessa. "Ok…oh shit I think I left my watch at the pool, well I will see you tomorrow and I expect to hear all the dirty details."Sophie says and goes back into the swimming pool, where she is gets attacked by Mullet's ghost, who throws her into the pool and drags her to the bottom and drowns her.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters or plot of Tormented. I only own my OC Vanessa.**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating. I hate it when authors do that its just school started again and I haven't had time to write. I made this chapter unlike all the rest it has my first sex scene. It's a short chapter ****:/ ****sorry. Please forgive me haha :)  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters or plot of Tormented. I only own my OC Vanessa.**

* * *

Later that night, Bradley and Vanessa are at Vanessa's house. "Sooo what do you want to do?" asks Vanessa. "Well I have an idea…" answered Bradley as he leans in. "I think I know what you mean" says Vanessa as she leans in too and their lips crash together.

**XX**

Bradley kisses his way down to her neck and searches for her soft spot while giving her love bites. "Ohh Bradley" moans Vanessa as he finds it. Bradley keeps sucking making her moan more giving her a lot of love bites. Bradley smirks as she gets louder before he goes up and kisses her lips again. "Why don't we take this somewhere more comfortable" says Bradley then he picks her up bridal style and takes her to her room and puts her on the bed.

Bradley takes off his shirt leaving him in only his jeans and boxers before he climbs on top of her. Vanessa runs her hands over his chest feeling his abs, kissing whatever parts she can reach. He stops her and starts to kiss her neck again going down to the tops of her breast. He takes off her shirt and bra. He just stares at her beauty for a while before kissing around her breasts making sure to go close to her nipples and licking a little but never touching them teasing her.

"Mmm Bradley please" moans Vanessa. That's all he needs to hear before he take her right nipple into his mouth sucking and kissing it making it more hard before he lightly bite it. "Ohh god Bradley" moans Vanessa. Then he goes to the left and sucks hard making her gasp and kisses it before kissing his way down her stomach. Vanessa reaches down to try and get his jeans off while he is working on hers.

Soon enough her underwear and his boxer are the only things in the way. He gets between her legs and kisses her thighs while rubbing her through her panties. "Please Bradley don't tease me" Vanessa moans as she starts to drip through her underwear. Bradley removes her underwear and starts to eats her out. "Ohh my god Bradley don't stop" moans Vanessa. She is dripping wet by now and is so close. "Ohh Bradley I'm close, I can't hold it uhh don't stop" moans Vanessa and then she cums in his mouth.

"Mmmm you taste so good" says Bradley as he licks his lips. "God baby I am aching to be inside you" says Bradley before he takes off his boxers and gets a condom from his pants and puts it on. He positions himself at her opening.

"Are you ready?" asks Bradley. Vanessa nods and Bradley slowly enters her. Her face contorts in pain but quickly changes to pleasure as Bradley keeps thrusting. "Ohh yeah Bradley that feels sooo good" moans Vanessa. "Ohh baby you feel so good, so tight" moans Bradley as he keeps thrusting and they are getting close to their release. "Oh god I'm close" moans Vanessa. "I know baby just a little longer" moans Bradley. Then they both reach their release and ride out their climax. Bradley pulls out and throws away the condom.

**XX**

He lies down and Vanessa lays her head on his chest. "I love you" says Bradley while drawing patterns in her back. "I love you too" says Vanessa, they kiss and slowly drift to sleep.

But unknown to them they are seen by Mullet who had lovingly brought some flowers for Vanessa, and re-arranges her fridge magnets, saying "he will REGRET taking you from me". He sees Justine siting on a bench at the park by Vanessa's house. Knowing that Justine means a lot to Vanessa a plan forms in his mind. He wants to make Vanessa feel hurt but he can never bring himself to truly harm her so continuing with his plan he rips the pin from Justine's jacket, which was lying next to her, without her knowing.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters or plot of Tormented. I only own my OC Vanessa.**


End file.
